Secrets
by LivingInADreamWorldxx
Summary: Miranda and Andrea have been married for just over a year when paradise disappears when a little white lie Andy told years ago comes back to  haunt her.
1. Chapter 1

**Title - Secrets**

**Rating - T**

**Summery - Miranda and Andrea have been married for just over a year when paradise disappears when a little white lie Andy told years ago comes back to haunt her. **

**A/N - This is my first Devil Wears Prada fic. Positive and criticism reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1 **

Andrea Sachs rushed through the doors of the townhouse, threw her bag into the closet, and slipped her shoes off before closing her eyes and taking a calming deep breath.

Slowly opening her eyes Andy looked around the hall way trying to identify the tell tale signs that the twins or her wife were home. Seeing that she was alone she headed for the kitchen, finding herself a large glass and filled it almost to the top with the left over wine from dinner the night before.

Taking a long sip of the deep red liquid Andy tried to think of a solution to the incredibly complex situation she had found her self in.

After Andy had left in Paris she had gone home to her parents for a few months before returning to the real world. In that time her parent had hinted constantly that she and Nate should be thinking about marriage and children soon. Every conversation they had ended up with her mum saying, "You're not getting any younger Andrea, you and Nate should really be focusing on marriage and a family. I would like to become a grandparent sometime in the future." But Andy couldn't bare to tell her parents that she was no longer in love with Nate and that they weren't even in a relationship anymore. She didn't have the courage.

While Andy had been working at 'Runway', the relationship between herself and her parents had become more strained that usual, when she had come back from Paris and announced that she had quit it had improved greatly and although she found her parents annoying and tedious to be around these days, they were her parents and she still loved them. Andy hadn't dared to ruin the relationship she craved by telling them about Nate and the rather sudden realisation that she was attracted to women.

Even when she had returned to New York the lie about herself and Nate just seemed to escalate more and more over time up to the point that Andy's mother was lead to believe that Andy and Nate were engaged and were planning a wedding.

This had been two years ago and Andy was constantly making excuses as to why she and Nate hadn't yet set a date.

As soon as Andy had returned to New York she had gotten her job at the mirror from Miranda's recommendation, and her writing career had sky rocketed and she was now one of the best in the business.

A year later and Andy had moved from the mirror and was now working as a freelance fashion journalist for magazines and her work had improved greatly. This was how she had come to make her little situation worse that it had been to begin with. After having a surprisingly civil conversation with Miranda at one of the less know gala's Miranda and Andy had begun to keep in contact, this eventually lead to a series of lunch dates, which then progressed into dinner dates out and at the townhouse. Sometimes they would be alone and other times they would be joined by the twins,

Cassidy and Caroline had wormed their way into Andy heart without Andy even noticing. It hadn't been until Miranda had been away on business and the girls were getting looked after by their nanny that Andy realised how much she loved the little girls. Cassidy had fallen ill and while in a panic about what to do Caroline had rung Andy at half past two in the morning asking for her help. Andy had rushed over quicker than she thought would be possible and had nursed Cassidy back to full health.

When Miranda had walked into the town house later that morning the sight that had greeted her had melted her heart. Making her realise what feeling she had for the young beautiful girl that was curled up on her huge bed snuggled up with both of her girls fast asleep and holding them as if her life depended on it.

Later that day Miranda had kissed her Andréa and the rest was history.

The sound of the twins making a lot of noise while coming in from the piano lesson they had had brought Andy out of her thought. She looked up from her now empty glass to see a flash of red hair before she was engulfed into a warm loving embrace from her girls.

Sensing that something was wrong Cassidy looked up at Andy and raised a perfect eyebrow reminding Andy just how much the girls looked and acted like their mother. Smiling gently down at both her girls Andy mumbled "I'm fine girls. I'm just a little tied" pulling them closer to herself briefly before letting them go and then pointing them towards the wash room, "Now go freshen up before dinner, your mother will kill me if you don't"

Cassidy chuckled lightly, kissing her ma on the cheek and making her way towards the wash room. Caroline , however, shot Andy a very suspicious look before she followed her twin.

Looking into the oven Andy took out the four dinners that had been keeping warm and set the table ready for dinner. Preoccupied with her task she didn't notice that her wife had walking to house, let alone the kitchen, until she felt two strong arm wrap around her waist.

Feeling as if she could finally relax after her day Andy lent back into the soft body and sighed in contentment. "Are you ok darling?" Miranda questioned, rubbing her hands up and down her stomach.

"I am now," was the muttered reply. "We can talk about it later,".

Miranda nodded against Andy's back before turning towards the twins to great them as they enter the room.

Dinner turned out to be a tense, quiet affair. It was evident that something was wrong but no one dared to ruin the calm before the storm…

**Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title - Secrets**

**Rating - T**

**Summery - Miranda and Andrea have been married for just over a year when paradise disappears when a little white lie Andy told years ago comes back to haunt her. **

**A/N - Thank you for all of the kind reviews and the story alerts. I am glad that you are enjoying this. I have a few idea's on how to continue this but really I'm just making it up as I go along. This hasn't been Beta'd so all mistakes are mine and I apologise. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Devil Wears Prada, I just play with them.**

Chapter 2

The awkward silence that had fallen over the table that night meant that the meal was finished within half an hour, the twin deciding that they would give dessert a miss as to escape the tension.

Miranda was sipping her wine while every so often glancing at her wife who was playing with some of the food left on her plate. A nervous habit that Miranda had found out about when Andréa had wanted to tell her about a job she had opted to go on out of the country.

Andy knew that she had to tell her wife about the mess she had gotten herself into, it was the right thing to do. But that didn't mean that it would be any easier. She wished that life came with a handbook, helping you deal with all of the situations that could possibly occur. Even then, it was highly unlikely that there would be a chapter called 'How to tell your parents your not engaged to the man they believe you are in a serious relationship with' or 'How to then explain to said parents that you are indeed married to a women (who they hate) and have two step daughters'. This thought made Andy laugh out loud which in turn made her wife look sharply at her and raise a perfectly sculptured eyebrow in question.

Andy raised her head and looked straight into the eyes of the women who she loved unconditionally. Seeing the love, concern and panic flash through her wife's eyes, tears started to fall down her face rapidly and with in seconds she was sat sobbing. "I'm so sorry. It wasn't meant to go this far!" The distraught women sobbed while still looking into the blue pools that were her wife's eyes.

Miranda's concern for her young wife doubled as she witnessed her go from laughing hysterically to sobbing and apologising over and over. Hurriedly putting the glass onto the table Miranda stood and rushed towards her wife and brought her into a tight embrace making sure that her Andréa knew that she was loved no matter what.

Andy clung to Miranda like a life line, knowing that as soon as it came to telling her wife what she had done that she would likely not want anything to do with her ever again. This in turn made her sob even more as she wasn't sure if she could survive with out Miranda, in face she knew she wouldn't be able to survive without her wife and her two children.

The two women stood holding each other for what seemed like hours. Miranda muttering sweet nothings in Andréa's ear hoping that it would help to calm her while also running one hand though her chocolate hair. Andy was still sobbing and chocking out apologies and the odd comment about it not meaning to escalate to the extent that it had. Though Miranda was still clueless to what exactly _'it'_ was.

Believing that they had been stood up far too long Miranda directed her distraught wife up the stairs and into their bedroom.

Andy knew that this conversation was going to come up at some point or other. She had always though she would have time to sort out the mess that she had made. Andy felt amazed at how one little phone call from her mother could possibly tear apart her marriage and in turn her happiness.

When she had first started to _'date' _Miranda, Andy couldn't see the harm in one little white lie. She wasn't even aware that she was _'dating' _Miranda as it had started out as a friendship. When they had decided to become a couple, or when Miranda had had enough of all the dancing around and had just kissed her, it still wasn't a problem. She was able to spend her life with her wife and keep her parents happy at the same point.

Miranda looked down at her wife and realised that she was deep in though. The sobbing had stopped about an hour after they had entered the bedroom and laied on the bed, but her Andréa was still silently crying. Knowing that her wife needed time to get her head together, Miranda just held her close and continued stroking her hear soothingly.

Andy was grateful that Miranda was holding her close and trying to make it all better for her when she didn't even know why. It was one of the things that made Andy fall more in love with the gorgeous editor, how much she cared and even with her reputation as the _'Ice Queen'_ , held back what she wanted to do and did what Andy (or the twins) needed her to do.

When Miranda had proposed to Andy on a family holiday they had taken, she couldn't have been happier. Her parents and the lie they believed hadn't even entered her mind. It wasn't until they had returned home and Andy had received a phone call from her mum she actually began to think that what she had started was a bad idea. She had come close to revealing all to her mother that day. Andy had tested the water and told her mother that she had met Miranda at the gala earlier that week and they had had a surprisingly civil conversation and that she had enjoyed her company that night. Her mothers reaction to that bit of news had stopped Andy from telling her mother all that had been happening for the past six months. Out of everything that she had said that day, only one thing really hit a nerve. Her mother had shouted, "I don't care if that bitch has become an angel over night, if you so much as spend a second in her company and turn into the unrecognisable women that she made you, you will never see or hear from me again!".

With this thought Andy tightened her grip on Miranda's waist and took a deep breath preparing herself for the hurt that was about to come.

"My mother phoned today," Andy whispered into Miranda's neck.

Miranda looked down at her love startled at the sudden declaration. Andréa never spoke willingly about her parents. Miranda was under the impression that Andréa didn't talk to them at all and that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, and what did she have to say?" Miranda queried cautiously.

"She called… She called to inform me that she is coming to New York for a month with work and she wants to stop with me in my apartment," Andy rushed out as quickly as she could.

Miranda jerked her head and looked down at her lover. "You're apartment?" she asked. "You sold that apartment when you moved in with me seven months ago. Why would she think that you still lived there?" Miranda's voice grew in volume as she became angry at all the scenarios going through her head. Surely Andréa would have told her mother about their relationship, they were married after all.

Andréa drew in a deep breath and looked into the editors cold blue eyes that showed no emotion. But clearly telling Andy that she was hurt.

Deciding that she needed to come clean, as quickly as she could possibly get it out she muttered, "When I left you in Paris, my parents were happy. They had gotten their little innocent daughter back. They wanted me to start to think about grandchildren and they thought Nate would be a perfect husband and father, so to keep them happy I told them I was engaged to him and that we were thinking of children. It was a perfect lie, they never visit and it kept my relationship with them stable. The lie escalated and they still believe that me and Nate are together and are planning our wedding."

When her Andréa had finished her little speech, Miranda was furious, hurt and confused. She loved Andréa with all her heart and sole and it hurt that she had lied about her, and that Andréa hadn't told her what was going on. She was confused at why Andréa parents would need to believe a lie to keep a stable relationship with their daughter and she was angry because she thought that Andréa was ashamed of her.

Sitting up quickly, Miranda took one look at her sobbing wife and fled the room, only stopping when she had locked the door to the guest room and collapsed in a quivering mess on the bed…

**Continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title - Secrets**

**Rating - T**

**Summery - Miranda and Andrea have been married for just over a year when paradise disappears when a little white lie Andy told years ago comes back to haunt her. **

**A/N - I thought that I would be nice and give you this chapter early since its my birthday tomorrow. ;) Thank you for all the support with this story. I hope you enjoy…**

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Devil Wears Prada, I just play with them.**

**Chapter 3**

Feeling the warm rays of light touching her skin, Miranda woke groggily. Wondering why it was light, she sat up slowly and looked around. When she realised that she was in the guest room the previous night's revelations all came crashing back and the tears began to fall once more. Laying back down, she covered herself with the sheets and sobbed quietly into the pillow.

When Miranda had fled the room in the early hours of the morning, Andy hadn't been able to grasp that Miranda had fled and when she had eventually come back to her senses Miranda had already locked the door. Andy had sat silently crying next to the door all night and had only moved when she could hear the sound of her girls getting up for school. Finding the strength she was unaware she possessed she put on her normal face and went to get the girls ready.

Miranda had stopped crying an hour later and was stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, having dashed across the landing to avoid her wife, after locking herself in there. The reflection that was looking back at her wasn't pretty. Her eye's were red rimmed and her hair was mused. Miranda could only think of one word that could describe how she looked right now, and that was heartbroken. What she was feeling was physically and emotionally hurting her. Studying herself for a few more minutes, the expression on the editors face went from distraught to determined. Getting in the shower, she washed all of the hurt away and when she had stepped out the walls had come up. Walking calmly into her room, Miranda let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't come face to face with Andréa.

Walking back into the kitchen after waving the girls off to school, Andy sat back at the breakfast bar staring at a blown up picture of herself and Miranda on the family vacation, just after Miranda had proposed. They looked happy and in love and Andy couldn't believe that she may have broken them, and herself.

When Miranda stood and looked into the mirror, she was no longer looking at the heartbroken women, she was looking at Miranda Priestly, the editor of RUNWAY.

Andy had been lost in thought again, when her wife entered the kitchen. Walking straight past her, preparing herself a coffee and then walking out of the kitchen straight into the study. Completely ignoring the soft plea's from her wife and locking her self in for the remainder of the morning until Roy arrived to pick her up.

Andy sat in the kitchen staring at the door until her phone vibrated, informing her that Roy was out side waiting. Seconds later the editor walked out of the front door without a second thought for her wife. Or so Andy thought.

When they had officially become a couple, Andy had known that a relationship would be hard with the complex Miranda Priestly. They had certainly had their fair share of argument that could have quite easily torn their relationship apart. But through all of the difficult parts of their life together, their love for each other had pulled through every time. This time Andy wasn't quite sure if it would be enough.

When Miranda arrived at Elias - Clarke later that morning the staff knew straight away that today wasn't the day to cross Miranda Priestly! Emily could feel it as soon as the Editor had stepped out of the elevator. The tension in the air crackled around the whole floor and everyone but Emily and Nigel fled, hoping that they would still be employed at the end of the day. Sharing a look both Nigel and Emily agreed that something was seriously wrong. Miranda would only react like this for her daughter or her wife. They both new that what ever they could do to make the editors life easier today they would.

Miranda walked straight passed her assistants and Nigel flinging her coat and bag at her second assistant and then walking into her office closing and then locking the door behind her. She had turned off her phone on the way to work after receiving a text from Cassidy, telling her that her and Andréa that they needed to sort themselves out as they loved them both and they didn't want to loose Andréa. After Miranda had managed to decipher the text into a language that she could understand, the tears that she had been trying to hold back all morning started to fall again.

After Miranda had left a few hours ago, Andy had been deep in thought. Trying to come up with idea's to save her marriage. She had desperately wanted to go after her wife. But after actually giving that idea some thought decided against it, knowing that her wife would need to calm down a little before Andy could even try and fix this mess. Bringing her cup of coffee up to her lips and taking a sip, Andy realised how long she had been in her own world as it was cold. Cringing and spitting back out the coffee, Andy was just about to get up when her phone rang. Reaching for the phone as quickly as she could Andy grabbed the phone and looked hopefully at the caller ID. Her face quickly dropped when it read Mom.

Sitting back down, Andy picked up her phone.

"Andrea Darling, I know I said that I wouldn't be arriving until next week but I really missed you so I took an earlier flight out so I could spend the week with you before work takes over again. Would it be ok if you could come and meet me hear at the airport please?" Her mother reeled off with out giving Andy time to process what her mother had actually just said.

When the word finally did get though to her, Andy sat in shock. Having forgotten why Miranda had to know about the Nate lie in the first place.

"Andrea! … Andrea! Are you there, I would like to get cleaned up after this flight and get to actually see my daughter. I would also like it if you and Nate would mind coming out to dinner tonight. My treat."

"Mom, I need to tell you something," Andy finally managed to mutter into the phone.

"What's wrong darling. I'm sure that what ever it is can be solved. Pre wedding nerves? Is that it, or are you finally having a baby? Oh darling that's wonderful, I cant wait to see you. I may have to extend my stay to help…" Anne Sachs was shocked when her daughter interrupted her nastily.

"MOM! Enough. You need to start to listen. Firstly, I am not pregnant. Secondly, I have no pre wedding nerves. Thirdly, I am not getting married to Nate, I lied. I haven't seen him since before I went to Paris. I just wanted to get on with you for a little while. Also, I'm not really into men, if you understand what I mean. Oh, and another thing, I have been married to Miranda Priestly for quite some time and I have two step daughters all of whom I love with my whole heart and soul. I haven't had the apartment for over 6 months now, since I sold it when I moved in with my wife, and I would appreciate if you would stay in a hotel for the duration of your stay in New York. If you have a problem with any of this, I never want to speak to you again. Goodbye Mother!" Andy slammed the phone down onto the breakfast bar and took a deep quivering breath.

Looking up at the clock and then looking in on Miranda's schedule she quickly picked up her coat and bag and ran out of the house and headed in the direction of her wife.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you have enjoyed this. Let me know what you think and if you want me to continue. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title - Secrets**

**Rating - T**

**Summery - Miranda and Andrea have been married for just over a year when paradise disappears when a little white lie Andy told years ago comes back to haunt her. **

**A/N - Thank you all soo much for reviewing… I'm glad you are enjoying it. I'm not really sure what should happen next so idea are welcome. Well… lets hope my mind can make Miranda forgive. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Devil Wears Prada, I just play with them.**

**Chapter 4 **

Dismissing her incompetent staff out of the office after another horrendous meeting, Miranda sighed in relief. Today really wasn't a day to upset her more and if she hoped to have any staff left at the end of the day it was best for everyone if they stayed out of her way.

Looking up at the clock on the wall, she sank back into her chair, great full that her schedule was free for the next couple of hours. Deciding that she needed to keep her mind off certain problems, the Editor went to log onto the computer and get on with some work.

While Miranda had been in the dreadfully long meeting, her computer had started to show the screensaver. A slideshow of all her favourite pictures of her two children and her Andréa. The idea of emerging herself in work hadn't gone very well. As soon as Miranda had laied eyes on a picture of herself and her wife laying on the floor in the den, every good memory had come crashing back to her.

_Cassidy and Caroline were laying on the sofa, snuggled up together with pillows and covers. Miranda and Andréa had been pushed onto the floor after realising that they hadn't any space. Since Andréa had moved in, movie night with the girls had become a regular occurrence in the town house. Eventually it had turned into family night. On this particular night Cassidy had been working on a photography project which was inspired by something comforting to herself. The idea of taking pictured of her parents and sister had come to her while they were watching Harry Potter, yet again. She had reached down to get her drink when she had glanced down at both her mother and Andy. She had excused herself to go to the toilet and while out of the room had gotten her camera. She had been taking pictures of them throughout the film and one in particular had stood out. Her mum had her arms raped around Andy's waist and was pulling Andy into her as she was sitting between her legs. In the picture her mum had looked down at Andréa smiling softly. Cassidy had passed that project with the highest mark in the class. It truly was a beautiful picture. It had been mothers day a month later and Cassidy had framed the imaged and given it to them both. _

A single tear rolled down the perfectly made up face as Miranda recalled her daughter's gift to herself and Andréa. Then next imaged to pop up was on their wedding day.

_One thing that was agreed on before their relationship had become serious was lack of press. Neither of them were bother by what was said about them, but they didn't want to cause any problems for the girls. This had impacted on their wedding slightly as they didn't really have any guests. They had flown out to a small tropical island. Just the four of them. It wasn't a grand wedding. It was simple. The girls were wearing floral summer dresses and both herself and Andréa were wearing white summer dresses (all designer of course). Miranda's had been knee length, pure white with a black belt defining her slim waist. It had also been strapless. Andréa's had been similar but had a few bright colours at the bust and bottom. It had also had thin straps holding it up, falling about the knee. It had been simply amazing. The girls had stayed with them for a week before the wedding and then for two days after so that they could spend time as a family. Then they had been flown out to another holiday destination so they could spend some vacation time with their father. This allowed Miranda and her new wife to spend some time alone, away from the world._

More tears had found themselves falling down the woman's face. Looking back at the screen yet another memory took over her thoughts.

"_I think that we should tell Emily and Nigel," Andy had slipped into conversation at dinner. Trying to keep her face as normal as possible. _

"_I don't. We will talk about this later," Miranda had snapped back and Andréa had known to leave the topic alone. _

_Later that night when they had climbed into bed, Miranda looked down at Andréa seemingly to be considering something. _

"_I will allow you to tell Emily and Nigel," she had eventually said, "under one condition."_

"_Anything." Andy had smirked and slid her arm around Miranda's waist suggestively._

"_I want their reactions on tape," Smirking down at her amused wife she had gently kissed the edge of her mouth._

"_Ok, ill get you their reaction on tape."_

_It had taken a while for Andy to figure out a way of getting the tape of both of their reactions, but she had finally managed it. A friend that owed her one too many favours had a lot of recording soft wear and had fitted Andy's jacket with a small camera and a microphone. Andréa had taken them both out for lunch and after they had finished they had taken a walk which had lead them into a park. They had been sitting down when Andy had decided to tell them. Making sure they were in line of the camera she had stood up and looked directly at them both. _

"_I need to tell you something important," Andy had muttered, trying to think of a good way of putting what they needed to know._

"_Six, what is it?" Nigel asked, concern evident in his voice._

_Emily had also looked up, worry showing up on her face._

_Without thinking too much about what she was about to say Andy decided that blurting out what she had to say may be the best option. With that thought Andy proceeded to do just that._

"_A while ago I met up with Miranda and we became close. We got engaged a while ago and well that vacation she took last month was also our wedding as we got married while out there!" when she had done, Andy looked up and was so glad that Miranda had thought to film this. _

_Nigel had gone pale. Him mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to sat something but couldn't come up with the words. He had stayed like that until he finally grasped what she had just admitted. _

_Emily on the other hand had taken in what she had said first time, and had promptly fainted just after. Falling against Nigel who hadn't notice his friends predicament. Andy had looked at both of them in turn and in seconds had thrown her head back and truly laughed until she had cried._

_Miranda and Andy had laughed over the video footage later that day. Miranda had heard Andréa's laugh and decided that she wanted to see her reaction too. She had asked a friend of hers to hack into the CCTV from around the area and one rather good camera had captured the image of her wife laughing happily. _

Realising that she was now sobbing Miranda tried to get herself under control. After taking a few deep breaths to steady her breathing her door was thrown open and her Andréa found her way around the desk so she was directly in front of Miranda and without much warning she had claimed Miranda's lips in one of the most passionate kisses they had ever share and when they eventually pulled back from each other they were both panting, attempting to steady their breathing. Quickly looking toward the door Miranda once again thanked her assistant for her discretion and for closing the door.

Tears were still poring down her face as she look back up into her wife innocent eyes. Standing up quickly she walked over to the other side of the room. Away from the woman who could destroy her, the woman who had already damaged her.

When Andy had ran out of the town house. She had immediately pulled over a cab and demanded her get her to Miranda as quickly as she could. As soon as they had set off her phone had rung. Looking at the caller ID and realising it was her mother she had ignored the call. By the time she had reached the Elias - Clarke building she had 11 miss call from her mum and Andy decided to just turn it off.

As the marriage between herself and Miranda wasn't known publicly she couldn't technically get through security and Andy had never been so reviled to see Nigel at that minute in time. He had taken her through quickly knowing that his friend desperately needed her wife.

When she had reached Miranda's outer office the second assistant had attempted to stop getting to Miranda but Emily had pulled her away. Andy knew that there was no way she was getting permission form the woman she loved to enter the office so she didn't ask for it and forced her way into the room without any warning.

Seeing her wife trying desperately hard to stop stopping had broken Andréa more than she thought was possibly and in an attempt to make it all better had kissed Miranda with all she was worth.

Andy had heard the door been shut and was amused when they broke apart and Miranda looked over to make sure no one was looking.

Miranda had suddenly stood and walked away from her again. The tears that she had been trying to keep at bay began to fall and soon she was sat on the floor rocking herself backwards and forwards in an attempt to control herself again.

"Am I that bad Andréa, that you had to lie about me. Are you that ashamed of me that you pretended to be _normal_. Do you not love me enough to tell your family?" Miranda's broken voice spat out.

"NO! Don't ever think that! Don't ever say that again!" Andy almost shouted, in between sobs. "I Love You!" she spat back. "I love you with all my heart,"

"Loving someone means that you are proud of them, that you want to tell the world. Loving someone doesn't depend on others opinions of you, it depending on each other not to allow the hurtful things to get to you." Miranda managed to choke out.

"I told her." Andy whispered brokenly. "I told her and I refused to hear anything her had to say. I choose my wife and my children over my unstable relationship with my own mother."

Miranda looked sharply at her wife and she couldn't stay mad any longer as she watched her Andréa sobbing on the floor.

Almost running over to Andy, Miranda threw herself onto the floor and pulled Andréa into her lap. Holding her as close as she possibly could while crying softly into Andréa's shoulder.

**Well I'm not too sure about this one. Let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title - Secrets**

**Rating - T**

**Summery - Miranda and Andrea have been married for just over a year when paradise disappears when a little white lie Andy told years ago comes back to haunt her. **

**A/N - I'm sorry it had taken me a while to update, I have been so busy with college work. Even through the holidays. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think… =]**

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Devil Wears Prada, I just play with them.**

**Chapter 5**

After what seemed like hours, Miranda and Andy were still sitting on the floor clinging to each other. The tears had stopped eventually but they stayed where they needed to be.

Outside the office, Emily and Nigel were fending away anyone and everyone in hopes that the almost broken couple could fix whatever it was that had had such a dramatic effect on their relationship.

Miranda held onto he wife, pulling her into her lap so they were sat in a more comfortable position, still craving the touch of the other. Andy responded by laying her head on Miranda's chest and tightening her grip around her waist.

"We have to talk about this," Miranda muttered eventually, her voice broken due to they nights events.

"I know, I love you though. If it's the only thing you do, you have to know that I love you with my whole heart and soul. Always." She whispered back not been able to find her voice either.

In response Miranda just herd her closer and kissed the top of Andréa's head. "I know," whispered into her hair.

Across the city, Anne Sachs was still sat looking at her phone trying to process what her daughter had just shouted at her. Having rung her Andy more times than she could care to count Anne decided to take matters into her own hands.

Leaving the café in the airport, she hailed a cab and was soon on her way to RUNWAY.

Nigel and Emily had been called down to the ground floor having been informed that Anne Sachs had turned up, demanding to see her daughter and her _'wife'_. Panicking they had rushed down as quickly as they could in the hope they could stop their friends relationship becoming harder by been leaked to the press.

Arriving too late, now that Andy's mother was shouting at security about the _'scandalous' _relationship the ushered Anne into the elevator as quickly as they could.

"I want to see my daughter right now!" Anne shouted as soon as the doors closed on the trio.

"If you would care to listen to a word anyone else is saying I will take you to her." Emily hissed, slightly panicking knowing of the fireworks that were going to follow today.

Pushing her way out of the elevator Anne pushed her way into the outer office and straight through the door to Miranda's slamming it shut behind her.

Looking down at the floor she took one look at her daughter in the arms of that _'women' _and pulled her away roughly before either one of them could comprehend what was happening.

Andy was drifting between memories of herself and her family she was startled when the door was forced open and then slammed shut so quickly and even more so when she looked up and found herself looked into her mothers face.

Miranda was softly running her hand through Andréa's hair when Anne Sachs forced her way into her office. And she sore red when her wife was aggressively pulled out of her grasp.

Standing as quickly as she could she ran to her wife who had landed on the floor and placed herself in front of the women who had had a major part in all the torment they had been through in the last 24 hours.

After she had been forcefully pulled away from her wife and thrown to the floor, Andy pulled herself up and stood behind Miranda, hugging her from behind. Tears once again falling onto Miranda's shoulder.

Looking towards the women who was keeping her way from her daughter, Anne finally understood why people were scared of her.

"Don't touch my wife like that ever again," Miranda softly spoke, glaring at her mother in law.

A small sob coming from behind Miranda alerted them both to the fact that Andy was shaking and clinging to her wife more than she even had. Muttering the odd word which both women recognised as sorry.

Miranda turned around slowly and gently pulled her wife into her arms. Holding her close and comforting her.

"Get your hands off my daughter right now!" Anne shouted as she witnessed _'that women' _embrace and comfort her daughter.

Miranda was just about to reply when Andréa pulled away from her to turned to face her mother.

"Good girl darling, come with me now and we can sort this mess you have gotten yourself into out." Anne muttered comfortingly to Andy.

Miranda's eyes flashed dangerously, anger pulsed through her whole body. But it was soon replaced by panic and uncertainness about what her wife would choose to do. After all she had lied about her so that she was loved by her mother, would this mean that her Andréa would also leave her so that she had her mothers love?

Pulling away and releasing her grasp from her wife so that she could move if she wished, she was surprises when Andréa shot her a panicked look and pulled Miranda back into her arms. Sighing in relief she let her tears fall into Andréa s shoulder.

Andy turned to her mother and shot her a look of disgust. Taking a deep breath she ordered Anne to leave the office.

Anne stood there open mouthed as she looked on at the women who used to be her daughter and was even more surprised when Andy started to shout at her.

"In fact, leave this whole building. Leave New York. I don't want you in my life anymore. I have a family who love me for who I am and they are so much more important to me that you will ever be. I would never ever treat my daughters this way. I wouldn't have the heart." Looking away from her past, Andy looked up into the blue pools that wear her future and smiled.

Emily and Nigel who had been standing in the door way prepared to step in if things became too heated called for security to remove Anne as soon as it became apparent that she wasn't going to leave on her own accord. Apparently too shocked to move while looking on at the two women smile tenderly at each other and kiss softly.

Looking on at disgust Anne didn't even protest from been escorted out of the building and made her way straight to the airport, planning on boarding the first plane home to get away from the disgrace that was her daughter.

Emily rang for Roy to come and pick up the emotional couple and enter the office with regret knowing that she had to get them home, even if she had to break a magical moment between them.

Clearing her throat loudly, Emily captured Miranda and Andréa's attention.

"Roy is waiting downstairs, I have cancelled the rest of today and tomorrow morning. I think it is safe to say that after your mothers theatrics downstairs when she came in, the press will have found out about the two of you. I have made appropriate arrangements. The twins are been picked up now and are also on their way home. According to the head, they have had quite a bad day." She softly informed the couple, wishing that she could tell them something less unhappy after the day they were having.

Nigel had come in half way through, "The press have arrived and they are surrounding the exit," he informed them gently.

Miranda took her bag and purse which had been handed to her by Emily and pulled Andréa along with her towards the elevator.

As I having a second thought, she turned towards Emily and took her hand. Squeezing lightly she nodded her head and whispered thank you gently before continuing towards the elevator.

Andy rested her head on Miranda's shoulder as the walked out of the elevator and kept her face hidden while they fought their way through the sea of cameras. Before getting into the car, Miranda pulls her wife to her and lets the world see how much she love her wife, then pulling them both into the car and holding each other close as they made their way home. Together…

**Well… I want quite planning that to happen but it did. Let me know what you think about it. I think its going to end soon. A few more chapter. One with the twins and I'm sure after all this drama I need some fluff… We shall see where my imagination takes me. **

**Thank you all for reading. **

**Nicole x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title - Secrets**

**Rating - T**

**Summery - Miranda and Andrea have been married for just over a year when paradise disappears when a little white lie Andy told years ago comes back to haunt her. **

**A/N - I am sorry for the delay. I really couldn't think of a good ending. I hope you all enjoy this anyway. Thank you all for reading and to those of you who reviewed. **

**Chapter 6**

Cassidy and Caroline where home when the two emotionally drained women arrived home. Immediately after the door had shut both girls had come flying towards them in tears and had flung themselves into the arms of Miranda and Andy. With the force of the girls they had managed to end up on the floor in the hall.

Miranda wasn't sure how long they had been sitting in the uncomfortable position but her body had started to protest. After they day she had had all she wanted to do was sleep. Looking over at her wife she nodded at her and silently then picked themselves and the girls up and headed up the stairs to the master bedroom.

All four of the Priestly women collapsed onto the bed and feel asleep within minutes huddled together.

Miranda woke the next morning to an empty bed. Looking around herself for any clues as to where her family were, she found that there was a fresh cup of coffee on the vintage bed side table. Smirking at how well her wife and children knew her she picked it up and relaxed back into the comfort of the lush bed.

Andy, after waking to the twins arguing about breakfast, had dragged herself out of the bed feeling like the whole world had been removed from her shoulders. After removing the girls from the bedroom and directing them downstairs away from her sleeping wife, Andy had taken a few minutes to observe the gorgeous women that she loved. Miranda looked peaceful in her sleep, if not a little tied. But that was to be expected after the day they had had the day before.

When she had finally made her way down to the kitchen after kissing Miranda on the head, she found Cassidy and Caroline arguing about what to make for breakfast.

Chuckling to herself Andy finally decided to resolve the conflict. "How about I make pancakes? We can take them up to your mother when they are done." The twins looked up at her with excitement and rushed about to get everything they needed. Andy took this as her cue to gather everything the twin couldn't.

Cassidy and Caroline where in the pantry when they smiled at each other and finally let out a squeal they had been holding in all morning. Their mother and ma had obviously sorted out what had almost ripped their family apart and they couldn't be happier.

Looking towards her sister Cassidy looked thoughtful for a second before a huge grin appeared on her face. "I think its time, don't you?"

Caroline looked at her sister for a few seconds in confusion but quickly realised what her sister was referring to and her grin rivalled her sisters.

Cassidy and Caroline had been a little unsure about Andy in the beginning of the relationship between their mother and the kind brunette. They had always liked Andy when she was their mothers assistant but they loved Miranda with all their hearts and with Miranda's relationship history, they just wanted their mother to be happy.

The doubts they had had quickly disappeared after they realised just how special Andréa was and how happy she made their mum.

Not long after Andy had moved in they had started to refer to Andy as Ma in private. They had never dared to say it to the women who held the title, too scared that she would reject them.

When they finally stopped grinning too much they walked back into the kitchen to help Andy prepare breakfast.

With all three of them making breakfast it was ready in twenty minutes and they were on their way back up to the bedroom.

Miranda had just taken the first sip of her coffee when the door opened and Cassidy and Caroline ran in, diving on the bed, follow by her Andréa carrying breakfast for them all. Chuckling at the girls she pulled them both close to her and kissed them both. The twins smiled and moved to the end of the bed so Andy could get in next to Miranda.

The pancakes didn't last long once everyone had dived into the plate full. Cassidy looked at her sister and nodded slightly.

"Ma, they were the best pancakes ever!" Cassidy laughed when she looked and realised they had eaten them all between them.

"Yeah Ma, Can we have them tomorrow too? Pleasee?" Caroline pleaded.

Miranda looked on at the girls in shock. Not because they thought of Andy as a mother, but because they had just admitted it to Andréa. She new her girls were still sometimes insecure about how they fit in with Andréa. She looked round to see how her wife had reacted to the development.

Andy had been shocked when the twins had both called her Ma, she loved the girls more that anything in the world and to have them really trust her and let her be part of their family was overwhelming. After the initial shock she realised that she was crying. Reaching for the girls she pulled them into her arms and held them tight.

"I love you my baby girls, always!" Andy whispered into the girls hair which was surrounding her head. Looking over at her wife she couldn't help but laugh at the amount of happiness that she could see. After a few seconds the whole family were in tears of laughter laying in bed hugging each other.

Miranda looked at her family and was glad that they had managed to get past something that could have just as easily torn them all apart.

Later that day when everyone was up and ready to face the day they all sat around the table.

"Girls, we need to talk to you about the press. We need you to know what to expect with our relationship becoming public." Miranda looked at both girls and hoped that they could protect them from the problems that they could face.

"Mum, Ma. We know what is going to happen. And although its not really the best thing to experience. We know that you love each other. And we know that you love us." Cassidy explained.

"Yeah, We love you and no matter what a few people say just to get a story, we know the truth and that's all that matters in the end." Caroline continued.

Miranda and Andréa looked on at their girls in shock. They had become very mature in such a short period of time. Smiling at them Andy stood and pulled them up and out of the room.

"Right then, go get ready we are going out for the weekend." Andy exclaimed as the girls hugged her and ran off to get ready.

"Really Andréa, what are you thinking. You have some funny idea's at times. We both have to work tomorrow." Miranda smirked knowing that nothing was going to stop her wife and she was just going to have to put up with whatever crazy place she had picked this time.

"Relax, its all sorted. And you will enjoy yourself, its not all for the twins this time." Andy laughed remembering when she had taken her three favourite girls to a theme park.

"I love you." Miranda simply said as she looked on at her excited wife.

"I love you too, Always!" Andréa moved towards Miranda and pulled her into her arms. Kissing her softly and muttering _'Always' _against her lips.

"Yes, Always. Now lets go pack before we get into trouble by the little devils upstairs." Miranda smirked before making her way up to their room.

Smiling, Andréa followed. Yes, this is how its meant to be…

**Well, that's the end. I'm not too sure about this but I cant really put it off any longer. I hope you have all enjoyed… :P xx **


End file.
